Boyfriend
by darrencroissants
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the most stunning male model in the industry. Blaine Anderson happens to be his biggest fan. When an accidental video gets uploaded to Youtube, both of their lives could change forever. Rated M for later chapters.


Hey, long time no write, am I right? Oh, come on that was a good one. Ha, hey! So I hope you like this one. I'm hoping to make it multiple chapters if the response is good! :)

* * *

Blaine Anderson sighed, flipping through the latest Vogue issue lazily. His breathing caught as he flipped the next page, staring at a pale-faced beauty. Kurt Hummel. The most stunning male model in the industry. His bright, piercing blue eyes stared deep into him, and he couldn't stop staring. Kurt was modeling Marc Jacobs as usual. Blaine slowly stroked Kurt's flawless composure. He kept his finger on that page while flipping to find the interview that coincided with it.

_"So, Mr. Hummel, you see to be doing quite well for someone of such a young age in the modeling business," the interviewer stated. _

_Kurt blushes adorably and then smiles slightly. "Well, thank you, Carolina. I try to make everyday count in this business."_

_"Mr. Hummel, are you planning to model your whole life?"_

_Kurt chuckles, "Well, I don't think I'd make an attractive older model to be honest." He ponders for a moment. "I'd really love to _design _clothes some clothes truthfully. Maybe even try something out of the blue like a recording contract?"_

Blaine gasped as he read. A recording contract? Kurt could sing? He sighed happily into the magazine. "He's the perfect man," he said to himself.

_"Have you thought about settling down?"_

_Kurt blushes once again. "I haven't really met the right one yet."_

Oh, Kurt. I could be the right one. Just give me a chance, Blaine thinks.

"I still have so much to try and so much to learn in this world and I want to do all of it. I just hope my fans can stick with me as I do," he laughs. His laugh is very infectious and Carolina laughs along.

Blaine couldn't help chuckling, too. He pressed the magazine to his chest and said, "Of course I will."

Someone knocked heavily on the door. Blaine sprung up, the magazine falling open on Kurt's face onto the floor.

"Coming!" Blaine called.

He threw on his robe and rushed to the door. He pulled it open slowly, awkwardly covering up his pajamas with his robe.

A familiar face greeted him with a smile. "Mike?"

Mike Chang pulled him into a bear hug and Blaine closed the door behind them.

Mike pulled away and examined the apartment. "Wow, Blaine, you're place looks awful."

"It's not like I expected company, but hey! I'm not complaining! How are you, man?"

Mike's gaze fell. "Uh, I am really sorry about this.. I should have called you and asked. It's just.."

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, whatever it is, you can tell me, all right?"

Mike breathed out. "Tina broke up with me, and I just need a bro night, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. Stay as long as you need, okay? I don't think Alexander will mind." He smiled over at the fat silver tabby on the couch. Alexander groaned back at him.

"Thanks, man," Mike said, grinning again.

"Please tell me you brought some drinks though," Blaine said, thinking of that picture of Kurt.

Mike pulled the duffel bag off his shoulder and zipped it open. Inside, there was a 12-pack of Bud Light.

"Thank, God."

* * *

Blaine blinked open his eyes. He couldn't see shit. His eyesight was too blurry. His stomach growled and groaned at him and he couldn't tell if he was hungry or about to throw up. He was in the living room, sprawled on the couch with a blanket at his knees.

"Mike?" he called, trying to sit up. He noticed his voice was sore.

"Yeah, man, hah," Mike answered him from what sounded like the kitchen.

"What the fuck did we do last night?" Blaine examined the wreckage around him. The chairs were on the floor, the tv was on football, and there were empty beer bottles everywhere. Blaine moved his foot to stand up and it stepped in something squishy. Oh God, he thought. He looked down and saw a banana peel.

"Mike. Bananas, really?"

He heard Mike burp. "Pretty sure that was your idea, man."

He looked at the TV to see the time. 9:16. Shit, he was late for work. He jumped off the couch and into the bathroom. He gelled his hair and put on a new shirt. He met Mike in the kitchen to see him lying across the countertops.

"Christ's sake, Mike, Blaine said, half-laughing. He slipped his shoes on.

Mike shrugged, "It's pretty comfy up here, you should try it."

"I'll pass. Listen, can you try to clean this place up a little bit? I have to go into work, all right?"

Mike saluted him. "Sir, yes sir."

Blaine shook his head and walked out the door. Velma was going to kill him. All he did was sit behind a desk, but still his job was vital to the business. He made sure all the medicines were in the system and accounted for businesswise.

He made it to work at 9:30, only thirty minutes late. Still, he got a huge lecture from Velma about the production of medicine. He sat back down at his desk and sighed. If only he could check where Kurt Hummel was right now, but Velma had blocked the internet.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine looked up slowly from his tiny cubicle. Standing in front of him was a tall man in a dark suit. It was Kurt Hummel.


End file.
